A Game of Love
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for hordikanui. Lewa finds himself in TaKoro playing a game of kohlii with Takanuva for something more than just the thrill of winning. Slash! TakaLewaTaka Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Kohlii and Kisses

_Author's Notes:_ Yays for finishing another request ficcie! This one is for **Hordikanui** who asked for a TakaLewa fic with a side of TahuKopaka. So was asked shall be received. Hehe. Hope you like it! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all basically mean boyxboy love so if you have a problem with that, too bad so sad. It's just fiction; get over it. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_A Game of Love"  
_****_By: Green Devil  
Part I "Kohlii and Kisses"_**

"Urgh! That hot head. I told him about this already," growled a very annoyed Toa Nuva of Air. "The Charred Forest isn't enough for him so he has to go and blacken _my_ jungle too?" he fumed to himself as he soared through the afternoon sky toward a certain village of fire to give its protector a piece of his mind. The blackened trees he had spoken of earlier came into view a few seconds later and caused a frown to crease his features. No matter how many times he saw that scene he couldn't get over how sad it was. The destruction of nature and its creatures was one thing he just could not tolerate. It was wrong and he made sure his fellow Toa knew that, apparently Tahu never bothered to actually listen to his babble however.

The castle-like gates of Ta-Koro soon came into view and the sound of a guard announcing his approach echoed in his ears as he came in for a landing on the dark ground. He offered one of the gate's guardians a smile while he waited for the barricade to be lifted. "Hello little one. Would you happen to know where I could find Tahu?"

The guard returned the smile. "Yes, Toa Lewa. I believe he is in a meeting with Toa Kopaka, though I haven't the slightest idea what it could be about." He shrugged, ushering the emerald Toa through the gates. Lewa quickly thanked the matoran and continued through the village toward Tahu's private hut. If any meeting was going down, the air Toa was sure that that's where it would be happening. As he snuck around behind the stone living quarters to eavesdrop from the back window, however, he suddenly went still, a hand flying up to cover his mouth while a blush blossomed across his cheeks.

A heated gasp, "Unn . . .Tahu . . ." followed by a throaty moan of approval.

A grunt turned groan filled with passion. "Kopaka . . ."

Lewa's blush deepened and he quickly darted away from Tahu's home, mortified by what he had just heard. When he had been told the two other Toa were in a meeting, he hadn't been expecting that kind of 'meeting'. It was no wonder why no one else had been invited.

Wandering through the village of fire in an embarrassed daze, he soon found himself walking around the outside of a practice kohlii field where two familiar voices reached his ears. With a shake of his head he banished the thoughts of Tahu and Kopaka's 'meeting' and silently entered the small stadium. It wasn't nearly as big or extravagant as the one used for the real games against other villages, but it was only for practices so it didn't really matter. The Toa of Air took a seat in the limited number of stands and smiled as he saw Jaller practicing with Takanuva, neither of them even noticing that Lewa was there.

Taka was expertly kicking around the kohlii ball while Jaller attempted to follow his movements, trying to calculate where his friend would launch his kick from. Lewa smiled at this and decided to cheer the golden Toa on.

"Come on Taka! Anyone can score against Jaller!" the emerald Toa called out. The Toa of light immediately craned his head toward the sound of the cheerful voice as he ran. His face lit up with a grin as he saw those lime-kissed orbs and raised his hand to wave, but without him paying attention one foot caught on the other and forced his face to meet with the ground painfully. He groaned, rolling over and holding his head.

Lewa's eyes widened and he hurriedly flew over, Jaller already there and heaving an exasperated sigh. Once Taka realized that the two were standing over him, he jumped up and declared that he was fine, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"You kohlii-head. What have I told you about paying attention to where you're going? You're lucky you're not a matoran anymore." Jaller shook his fist up at the Toa of light, threatening to bop him in the head if he could reach.

The Toa of air let out a melodious laugh and smiled at the two while Jaller swung his arms about wildly whilst being held back from the grinning Taka by the golden heel of his foot pressed against the matoran's forehead, arms crossed over his chest. "You know, I'm not too good on my feet either. I'm always falling when I try to run, so I prefer flying or vine swinging."

Taka smiled at him, stopping his fight with Jaller as they shared a brief laugh. Once the Captain of the Guard opened his mouth to speak, however, his name was called and a Ta-Koro guardsman ran up to him.

"Captain Jaller, Turaga Vakama asked to speak with you. He's waiting in his hut." The soldier saluted.

Jaller returned the gesture. "I guess I should get going. See you guys later." he waved to the Toa as he took off, leaving them on their own. An awkward silence passed between them, Lewa rocking back and forth on his heels while humming a random tune and Taka racking his brain for something to say that wasn't 'You're beautiful,' even though he really wanted to say it.

The Toa of light finally got it. "So, uh, what brings you to Ta-Koro?"

Gorgeous lime-kissed eyes turned toward him, always with that cheerful glint to them. "Actually, I came to yell at Tahu for burning the trees in my jungle again. He's in a 'meeting' with Kopaka though," a blush once again blossomed across his cheeks at the memory, "so I thought I'd wander around till they're done."

Taka blinked, wondering what the pink tinge was about, but brushed it aside with a grin. "Well then, how about a game of kohlii while you wait?" It was the perfect excuse to get close to him.

"Sure. I'm not very good though, what with having to run and all." Lewa replied with an unsure smile.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." The golden Toa chuckled, bringing over the ball he had been kicking around earlier. "Here, I'll show you a special way to kick the ball before we start." He dropped the jagged sphere before Lewa and got into the position beside him. "Stand like this." He ordered and the air Toa tried to match his stance. He stood with the ball to his left, not facing it, an arm stretched before and behind while his left foot lay flat and the right was pulled back on its tip-toes, ready to move. "What you do is pivot around on your left foot while building momentum with your right to aid the kick."

"Hmm. Like this?" Lewa tried a practice swing and as he did so, a sly look came over Taka's features. This was his chance.

Coming up behind the Toa of air, lemon-colored eyes set their sights on perfect emerald hips and his palms came to rest upon them lightly. "You have to use your hips, like this." He aided in the second practice kick, moving the other's hips through the motion.

Lewa flushed a deep shade of red, but couldn't help thinking of how good the touch felt, as if those hands were meant to be there. Biting back a groan as the hands became bolder and began traveling down his thighs, the emerald Toa kicked the ball to distract them both and scored in the goal Jaller had been previously protecting.

Taka smiled. "Perfect." He wasn't thinking of the goal though.

The lime-eyed Toa quickly retrieved the kohlii ball, standing before the other with it hanging off his hip, blissfully unaware of how sexy the pose made him look. "So what's the prize for winning? There has to be a prize." He asked with a grin.

Lemon-hued orbs stared in confusion, the question catching him off guard. He figured he could use the situation to his advantage however. "Well," he started, an embarrassed and uncertain blush crossing his face, "if I win . . .I'd like a kiss . . .from you." He scratched his cheek shyly. 'I want to feel your lips against mine at least once in this lifetime.' His mind added.

The Toa of air stared back with widened eyes. The thought that Taka might like him as more than a friend had seemed like a dream that would never come true, but as he noticed the emotion shining in the other's eyes, Lewa realized that maybe it would finally be a reality. He had fallen in love with the Toa of light's determination when he faced the Makuta and how he was so protective, not letting the other Toa assist. He loved the sense of adventure he had as a matoran and how he still retained it when he became a Toa. Lewa would explore with him any day.

With a sly grin slowly forming on his lips, the Toa of air nodded in agreement to the terms. "However, if I win, you actually have to take me on a real date before you can get a kiss."

The golden Toa gaped in amazement. Never had he thought that his feelings would be returned. Even when he was a matoran, he had always thought of Lewa as beautiful. He'd even go exploring the jungle, a region he didn't particularly care for because of the bugs and humidity, in hopes of running into the spirit of air or at least catching a glimpse of him as he flew by. Becoming a Toa and actually being able to have a chance with him was a wish he thanked Mata Nui every day for fulfilling. He agreed to the stipulations whole-heartedly.

With the grin still plastered in his face, the emerald Toa dropped the kohlii ball onto the floor and hurriedly kicked it past Taka. The Toa of light quickly darted after him, his lips mirroring the other's as they lifted upwards.

Being the better of the two, Taka was able to steal the ball away, though he was barely able to get through all of Lewa's acrobatic maneuvers where he kicked, flipped, and somersaulted with the ball across the field. The Toa of light easily got away and kicked a perfect goal, unchallenged. The air Toa pouted cutely at him, but retrieved the ball and they continued their game.

This time the lime-eyed Toa was able to near Taka's goal enough for him to be capable of setting up a kick, however, as he pulled back his leg, the ball was stolen once again. Taka slid on the ground before him and launched it to the side, but was back on his feet fast enough to take back control of it. This time though, Lewa wasn't as discouraged. He turned to the retreating Toa with a mischievous smirk and activated his mask, causing Taka to float up into the air, limbs flailing unsuccessfully to give him a sense of balance. The Toa of air quickly took the ball back and let the other fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Eyes of lemon glared playfully at the laughing figure. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"I was never told that powers weren't allowed!" Lewa laughed louder, almost in range of the goal again.

At this revelation, Taka pushed himself up, lips upturned, and sprinted forward to try and catch the other. As he neared the emerald Toa, he brightened the light before him to cause a temporary spell of blindness. Lewa's hand immediately flew up to shield his eyes and was unable to see where he was going. The Toa of light, still keeping up his momentum, tried to swipe the kohlii ball from behind the other Toa, but their legs became tangled together and the two tumbled to the ground, the ball rolling forward to end up only a few feet from the goal.

The first thing Taka noticed after the fall was that the ground seemed to be really warm and really . . .green. With a gasp he scrambled into a sitting position only to find that he was straddling the waist of an impishly smiling emerald Toa. No matter how many times his mind screamed for his body to move, however, it just wouldn't respond.

Lewa, seemingly oblivious to the situation, waved his hand and sent a blast of air at the kohlii ball to knock it into the goal. "I believe we have a tie on our hands." His lime-tinted eyes shone with something akin to lust.

The golden Toa looked to the goal then back to the Toa beneath him. "Looks like it." He then sighed sadly, not really set on the fact that he'd have to move. "Next goal wins then?"

"Actually, I was thinking we both already did." Without another second's hesitation, Lewa reached up, grabbed both sides of Taka's head and pulled him in for a very heated kiss, the one that he had won. Though he was surprised at first, the Toa of light quickly warmed up to it. Those emerald lips were even softer than he had imagined, a hint of sweet passion fruit hidden within the cavern they sealed. The taste that could only be Lewa caused him to smile into the lip-lock. Oh how he wished it would never end.

In spite of Taka's wishes, their moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping, causing the two to break apart, faces flushed in both passion and embarrassment. Lewa supported himself on his elbows as he leaned up to see where the source of the noise was coming from. It was a grinning Tahu and smirking Kopaka.

The Toa of fire let out a laugh as he neared, the snowy Toa trailing after him. "Great game guys. Loved the ending show especially."

The two younger Toa blushed at the comment and hurriedly climbed to their feet, Taka pulling Lewa up gently. As he rose, the reason why the Toa of air was there in the first place finally came back to him and he angrily stormed up to Tahu, a finger jabbing at his ruby chest.

"You need to stop burning down trees in my jungle, you got that? I don't appreciate finding black trees outside of the Charred Forest." Tahu was at a loss for words and looked to Taka for some sort of help. "A lot of creatures lose their homes when go out and do that. And you know what else? You—mmph!" Lewa's tirade was interrupted by him being turned around and pulled into another searing kiss. He was leaned back, dipped romantically as his mouth was ravaged by a maybe overly eager Toa of light, and promptly melted into it so much he went limp in Taka's arms.

Tahu blinked wide eyes, not really expecting for Lewa to have gone off on him like that. He watched the two younger ones for a moment before allowing himself to be pulled away by a still smirking Kopaka.

"You're going to have to thank Taka later you know." The Toa of ice whispered, receiving a nod in acknowledgement. Very quietly and careful not to disturb the other two, the crimson and snow-colored Toa fled the kohlii arena, intent on having a little more alone time of their own.

When the two youngest of the Toa heroes finally broke apart, gasping for air, Lewa, with Tahu the farthest thing from his mind, smiled up at Taka teasingly. "I thought the deal was you only get one kiss?"

The Toa of light simply smiled right back. "The first one didn't count because the specifics were that I would initiate it." He replied as he pulled the emerald Toa up from the dip so that they were both standing straight, though his hands still lay upon emerald hips.

"Oh really now?" Lewa hooded his lime-kissed orbs seductively and matched Taka's grin with his own turn of the lips, arms draped over golden shoulders. "Well, that date you now owe me has to come before you can get another one." He winked and turned, walking away without a second look back.

Taka gaped, staring at the retreating form while he processed what had just been said. The sooner they had their date then, the better. After a shake of his head to clear it, he called out the Toa of air's name, causing him to stop and look over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Yes?" Lewa questioned, already knowing what was to be asked.

"About that date, um, is tomorrow good for you?" he wanted to feel those lips again as soon as possible.

A genuine smile formed the emerald Toa's lips and he nodded happily. "I'll be looking forward to it." His twin air katana appeared in his hands and with a strong gust of wind he was soaring through the sky bathed in the orange glow of the slowly setting double suns of Mata Nui.

The golden Toa continued to stand there in the practice arena until the lime-eyed Toa was completely out of sight, grinning like an idiot. He hadn't the faintest idea of what kind of date to take the other on, but he planned on getting Tahu to help him out. The Toa of fire now owed him one after all. Taka retrieved the kohlii ball from the goal it had been lying within and left the field, that broad smile still plastered in his face.

Oh how he loved kohlii.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ If enough people wanted me to, I'd continue this fic to include the date they'd go on, but as of now it's finished. Hehe. So what'd you think? Hope you liked it. Please review! My bunnies need reviews. XD

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	2. Nighttime Bliss

_Author's Notes:_ Well, since you all asked so nicely for it, here's an extra chapter which entails their date. Hope you like! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all basically mean boyxboy love so if you have a problem with that, too bad so sad. It's just fiction; get over it. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_A Game of Love"  
_**_**By: Green Devil  
**__**Part II "Nighttime Bliss"**_

"Wait, what?" Tahu couldn't quite understand what was being asked of him. Dates weren't really his thing. All he'd done to get Kopaka, after all, was go to Ko-Koro and kiss him fiercely as soon as the door to his hut was opened. The bed was their next destination. He wasn't someone who liked to waste time and the Toa of ice didn't like to waste words.

Taka sighed in frustration and tried to explain what he wanted once again. "I have to take Lewa on a date if I ever want to kiss him again because that was his stipulation for the kohlii game, but I have no idea what to do or where to take him. You owe me one for distracting him so I want you to help me."

The Toa of fire let out a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "Whatever Taka, I don't do dates. Ask Pohatu to help you. I already thanked you and that's all you're getting from me." He smirked, turning to leave the Toa of light's hut.

"Tahu," the golden Toa growled, "you're gonna help me whether you like it or not because I already got Kopaka to agree to stop having sex with you if you don't."

Crimson eyes widened, an eyelid twitching. He turned back and grit his teeth, jaw set, and silently agreed to lend a hand.

Taka grinned triumphantly. "Now then, what should I do? I only have till tonight to set things up." And with that, they began to plot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A knock at his door startled Lewa from his last minute touch-ups, which consisted of him polishing his mask and armor to look even more radiant, and he quickly bounded over to open it. One of his villagers, Tamaru, stood there with a somewhat knowing look on his face.

"Toa Lewa, the Toa of light is speak-asking for you. He's waiting in the village center-square." The matoran reported with a smile.

"Thanks Tamaru. Tell him I'll be right there." The little one nodded and ran off. Lewa closed the door while he looked himself over one last time, body glistening with the diminishing light of dusk filtering in through the hut's windows, and with a beautiful smile curving his lips he made his way to where the golden Toa waited. The Toa of air had been looking forward to their date all day and wanted to look good enough to leave Taka speechless and knowing that his planning had been worth it. He gained the reaction he'd wanted.

Taka looked to the approaching figure with widened eyes and a gaping mouth, marveling at what a little polish could do. Orange sunlight reflected off him just right, giving the illusion of a glowing angel sauntering his way.

"L—Lewa, you look . . .great." was all the Toa of light could get out, face flushed lightly.

Lewa merely chuckled and asked, "Shall we?" He then took Taka's hand after receiving an inept nod and led him over to the elevator that would take them to the jungle floor. Once on the grassy ground, the golden Toa shyly led the way to Ta-Koro.

"What are we going to do in Ta-Koro?" the emerald Toa questioned with a sly smirk.

Taka grinned back. "It's a surprise."

"Well then, we need to get there faster than this." The air Toa expertly scooped the other into his arms and they were soon soaring over the treetops toward the village of fire. For the lemon-eyed Toa, this action brought back fond memories of him being saved from a Rahkshi in Onu-Koro by the same Toa that held him now, the one that he had loved even then.

They reached the village gates in no time and were let in without a fuss, Taka pulling Lewa along toward the place he had set up. He ordered the emerald Toa to close his eyes as they neared their destination and he eagerly complied, hand held tightly by the golden one. When he was finally allowed to open them again, a small gasp issued from his lips.

Candles were magically lit before his eyes thanks to a hidden Toa of fire and illuminated a beautiful set up of magma flowers, one of the only native plants of the region, surrounding a blanket that was draped over the ground with a bottle and two glasses placed in the middle. Sitting a little ways away was lake of lava, of which they had a perfect view of, where the hidden Toa was currently directing his attention. His control over fire allowed him to send flames upwards, down and around to create a beautiful display to behold. Lewa was awed by the sight, never once noticing Tahu's presence.

"You like it?" the golden Toa asked hopefully.

The air Toa nodded, lime-kissed eyes shinning with excitement. "I love it!" His smile was of pure happiness.

Taka couldn't have been more delighted. "Great! So, um, I was thinking, would you like to try lavaboarding with me? I'm almost as good as Tahu so you won't fall, or at least I won't let you." He replied, blushing lightly.

The emerald Toa giggled. "Sure, I'll try it. And don't worry," his hand moved to grasp the other's once again, "I trust you."

Lemon orbs smiled in delight at those words and their owner so much wanted to pull the other into a kiss, but he held himself back so as to comply with the rules of the date. It would have to wait until after. With a defeated sigh and a knowing chuckle from Lewa, Taka led the other over to the lake and the pyrotechnics cut off. They both stepped on the lavaboard that had been set on the bank and once they were set the magma pushed them forward and into the now seemingly unstable pool.

They glided over bumps, dodged upward sprays, and rode waves that rose out of nowhere, Lewa all the while clinging to the Toa of light's waist like he was scared out of his mind. He couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying himself however. Lavaboarding was definitely something else and was a sport that had no room for mistakes, but the thrill that came from that fact just made it all the more worthwhile.

The lava soon began to settle, which Taka took as the sign that Tahu was getting tired and maneuvered the board back to the edge of the lake where the two hopped off, the air Toa giddy with excitement.

"That was great! I never knew lavaboarding could be so awesome!" Lewa cried, emphasizing the last word by twirling around, lips upturned.

Taka mirrored his smile. "I thought you'd like it." He replied while being pulled over to the blanket. He chanced a glance at the lava pool and found it as calm as it usually was and silently thanked Tahu for all he'd done. Kopaka had most likely appeared already and lured him away to give the younger Toa some privacy now that they were to set about talking and drinking. A glass of rainbow-colored liquid was suddenly placed in his hands. The Toa of light blinked, mind barely registering that he was now sitting beside Lewa on the blanket, the emerald one taking a sip of the drink as he reached for one of the surrounding flowers.

"Mmm. This is good. What is it?" the lime-eyed Toa asked, seductively running his tongue over his lips while he admired the petals of the flower, large rubies endowed with bursts of orange and yellow.

The golden Toa felt a shiver run up his spine from the thoughts that image invoked. He quickly shook his head to clear it. "Um, it's called tropical sunrise." He smiled, taking a drink himself and savoring the feel of it running down his throat. It was also one of Ta-Koro's most potent liquors, but there was no need to tell Lewa that. Because he had often had the drink during the fire village's celebrations, he could handle it fairly well, but since Lewa was new to it the effects could already be seen after his second gulp.

The slightly drunken one laid back on the blankets, cheeks tinged a light pink as he twirled the flower before him, warm-colored petals contrasting beautifully with the neutral black of the starry sky. "I've always liked these flowers. It's weird how they thrive in a volcanic place like this, but that's also what makes them so special, that they're even able to live. Isn't that cool?" he turned clouded eyes toward the other.

Taka nodded with a smile. "Very." He crawled closer and maneuvered so that he had a hand holding him up near either side of an emerald waist. The Toa of air reached up with a loving smile of his own and brought their lips together, no longer caring to wait until the end of their date. The kiss tasted like melons and pineapple because of the drink, but the flavor of passion fruit could once again be sampled past those lips of jade the golden Toa loved so much.

The lip-lock turned more heated when Lewa pushed and switched their positions while simultaneously reaching for the bottle of liquor. They broke apart and the blushing Toa poured a bit of the drink onto Taka's midsection before licking and lapping it up. The lemon-eyed Toa moaned at the exquisite feeling of Lewa's tongue running over his abdomen and figured he should offer the Toa an even better, not to mention stronger, drink next time. He reached for the air Toa's chin and brought him up so that they could meet once again. The air Toa gasped into the kiss before letting out a groan of pleasure as the other's hand traveled up his inner thigh. He matched the motion and managed to elicit an even sweeter moan of rapture.

The heat from the lava lake served to fuel their passion and heated their bodies to wonderful heights as they made love under the stars, their cries of ecstasy going unheard in the nearby village of fire. Afterwards, they snuggled up together, wrapped in the blanket, and gazed at the sky.

"Hey, look Lewa. Our spirit stars have drifted closer, just like Tahu's and Kopaka's." the Toa of light pointed out with a satisfied grin.

The lime-eyed Toa chuckled fondly. "That's great."

"And to think, a game of kohlii is what brought us together. Who would've thought?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to call it 'The Game of Love' then, huh?" Lewa smiled.

Taka let out a light laugh. "Yeah, 'The Game of Love.' Perfect." He looked to the other who was beginning to slip into the black abyss of sleep. "Speaking of which, I love you Lewa."

A sliver of lime-hued orbs was revealed along with a gorgeous curve of the lips. "I love you too Takanuva." They shared another short, yet sweet, kiss before letting themselves succumb to their exhaustion.

A little ways away from the two, a ruby Toa let out a sigh. "Those two are too much."

The snowy Toa beside him let out a chuckle. "Ah yes, young love. They're cute together, that's for sure." He crossed his arms over his chest then. "And why exactly wasn't I ever taken on a date?" his icy eyes glared playfully.

"Aw, come on Kopaka. You know I don't do that kind of thing. Besides," Tahu grinned mischievously and wrapped an arm around a milky waist, pulling their bodies together, "I didn't hear you complaining about anything when I had you moaning my name that first time in Ko-Koro."

Kopaka gaped and for once had no comeback for the fire Toa. Instead, he growled and pulled him in for a blazing kiss. Tahu pushed him up against the rock they had been hiding behind and they proceeded to relive that first night together only instead of the cold Mt. Ihu air wrapping around them, they had the molten lava of the Mangai volcano to urge them on.

The night was filled with nothing but bliss.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Hehe. Well, that was fun. XD Somehow, I just sat down and this seemed to write itself. I wish my other fics could come out as fast as this (i.e. "The Greatest Love"), but oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review and help save the plot bunnies. They need you. X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
